


What I needed

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Christian needs a break, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian Comes home after a rough case, only to be greeted by Johnny Royalle. Smut follows after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I needed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Long pause, but School started again and I had some really busy weeks...

Yawning tiredly, Christian Walker entered his apartment. The lights were out and so the only light that shone was the bright L.A industrial glow that shone through the big windows. The detective had, what could only be described as, one hell of a day. A level 8 power had rampaged in the city, leaving the whole midtown central in fear. Powers division had to step into and bring this hormonal teeny into the Shaft before he´d hurt somebody. This led to Christian running around all day, until finally; the fucker could be stopped by his partner, Deena Pilgrim, who managed to land a pretty good kick right into the guy’s groin. 

Now, all that Christian wanted was a cold beer and a warm shower, to wash away all the grime and sweat. He had already unbuttoned his white shirt and took of his shoes, when a sudden noise startled him. One moment, he was alone in his bedroom, the next moment, Johnny Royalle appeared. “Christian.” The teleporter greeted him. “I heard of the day you had.” He sat down onto the bed and smiled up to the detective. “And I thought you would like to have some company right now.” The taller man thought about his old friends offer for a moment. “Okay. Yeah, why not. If your definition of `having company right now` is, to get drunk and have some fun, I´m in.” 

“Oh please, Christian.” The smaller man lit a cigarette. “You know me, there´s always fun involved.” Christian half smiled at him. “Yeah.” He simply said. “But, uh, you know, all i want to do right now, is to take a shower, so maybe you could stay here and wait a moment-...” Johnnys blue eyes seemed to scan the detective’s muscular body. “Or, I could join you in there.” Christian´s mouth fell shut and he thought about his friends over, thinking it was all just a joke and that the teleporter was trying to trick him. “Though I´m risking that I might not come out of the shower again, why not.” Walker simply said and undressed himself completely before making his way into the shower cabin. 

The water felt nice against his skin, soothing and comforting. A few minutes after entering the shower, he heard footsteps coming closer. Then, Royalle appeared behind him, leaving a butterfly kiss on his neck. The teleporter traced Christian´s scar with his mouth, sending shivers down the taller man´s spine. “It´s alright. I got you.” Johnny rasped. 

Christian turned around, to let their mouths sink into a deep kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. Johnny´s teeth scrapped Christian´s lower lip, nipping at the soft skin. “Careful.” Christian breathed; he could already feel his member filling with blood. “No need to let anyone know what we´re doing in here.” Johnny snickered. “I´ll take it you’re not into biting or leaving marks anymore?” Christian blushed at that. “Not since Lynx. You know how she is...” He stopped himself from talking on. There was no need in telling his current lover about any lovers from the past. 

After that, the fell into silence again, lips finding each other again, while Johnny´s hands wandered down Christian´s body to cup his bottom and clash their groins against each other. “Fuck!” Walker moaned, seeming white for a moment. “Mhmm, on your knees.” Royalle ordered and Christian obeyed willingly. His tongue wetted his own, by now; kiss swollen lips before taking Royalle´s head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tip, making the power moan with pleasure. He could feel Royalle´s breathing going heavier, as he took more and more of him into his mouth.

His hands cupped Johnny´s balls, massaging them in his hand while moaning around the length in his mouth. “Christian...” The smaller man moaned, looking down to see his lover. Their eyes met, Royalle´s blue one´s found Christian´s and vice versa. They didn´t broke eye contact while Christian began to slowly bob his head. He swallowed the first drops of pre cum that leaked from the teleporter´s erected member, before taking everything he could. Walker suppressed his own gagging reflex as good as he could before withdrawing Royalle´s member completely. “C´mon, Johnny, no need to be shy.” His own voice sounded strange in his ear. A low, needy whine that echoed through the small shower cabin. Water ran down the detective’s body, and he had to break eye contact with Johnny so that none of it would land in his eye. 

The power was close. Christian could feel it in the sharp thrusts, his hips started to give, so he did what he could, tongue swirling around the tip, tracing the thick vein on the underside of Royalle´s cock and moaning around the teleporter fully erected member. “Don´t stop!” Royalle ordered needy, before giving into his own lust completely and trusting as fast as he could.

Christian closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of Royalle´s desperated trusts. Their moaning filled the room, until Johnny came with a hoarse moan and Christian´s name on his lips. Christian swallowed what he could, he waited until Royalle was done to let go of the powers erection with an obscene ´pop´. The he slowly got up on shaking legs.

A few droplets of cum had landed on his chin, along with some saliva. Johnny washed it off of him, before taking a bottle of shampoo. He began to wash the taller man, starting with walker’s upper torso. He gave Christian´s nipple´s some extra attention, rolling them between his fingers until Walker moaned his name. Then he took Christian’s aching member into his hand and started to pump it in a fast pace. It didn´t took Christian long to come; he was already on the edge of coming since giving head to Royalle.  
Still his orgasm seemed to go on forever. Johnny whispered sweet nonsense into his ear, before leaving a last kiss on his lover’s lips. 

“Quick, dry yourself and get on the bed for me.” Johnny ordered him. Walker nodded wordlessly and did as he was told. When Johnny appeared in the bedroom, Christian couldn´t keep himself from smiling. They fell onto the bed in a tight embrace, while kissing each other passionately. 

“Sleep, Christian. We can go on later.” The detective nodded, while trying to suppress a yawn. He hadn´t realized how tired he had gotten. Johnny´s slender figure pressed against his backside and his arms were crossed over Christian´s chest. “Thanks.” Christian slurred. “That was exactly what I needed.” Not long after he had said that, Walker fell asleep, feeling a warm body pressed tightly against his own.


End file.
